Wanted Recovery
by Khalbm
Summary: What might have happened during and after the movie "Wanted" had Fox not killed herself, and fallen in love with Wesley.
1. The Library

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 1 The Library**

As Wesley stands in the center of the library, and Sloan finishes speaking he wonders. Could Fox kill me?

The gunsmith whispers "Fuck the code." As he slowly cocks the hammer of his gun.

Fox looks Wesley in the eyes and smiles. Quickly and with no warning she twists and curves a bullet around the room killing the gunsmith and the rest of the Fraternity. Fox continues her twist as she drops to the ground. As the bullet stops its travel she stands again to face Wesley.

Wesley realizes Sloan is gone, and starts to pick up his gun. He starts for the door he knows Sloan left through screaming "SLOAN!"

But before he can go through the door Fox steps in front of the door, and says "Don't go, stay with me."

Wesley stops, and says back "I have to kill him. This isn't over." He is bleeding and breathing heavy, but all he can think about is killing Sloan.

Fox steps forward, and kisses Wesley. She tells him "Don't leave me. You saved me, and have set me free."

Wesley looks at Fox and can't believe his eyes. Fox is crying. This bad ass assassin is crying, but why? Wesley can't understand why. He wipes the tear from her cheek with his thumb. She falls into his arms. Wesley has forgotten all about Sloan. All he can think is hold her, and don't ever loose her.

He grabs her chin, and raises it up. He places a tender kiss on her lips, and she returns it with more passion. Her hand roams to find his chest, and feel his ripples. Wesley continues to hold her. Not wanting to let her go.

Fox intertwines her fingers into his torn shirt's buttons, and evenly pulls it apart. Reveling his bare chest. Wesley stops, and holds still as Fox leans down and kisses the bullet hole in Wesley's shoulder. Then placing kisses on the rest of his chest. She kisses lower with every kiss. Finally kneeling in front of Wesley. She Carefully unhooks his belt and pants, but before she can go further she is pulled up by him.

Wesley slowly reaches to her hips, and pulls her shirt from her pants. He pulls up slow because of the pain in his shoulder. As he reaches above her head she reaches behind her and simply unhooks her bra. It falls to the floor next to her shirt. Wesley slowly leans in and kisses her neck. He places kisses down her chest to her supple breast. He carefully nibbles her at breast, causing her nipple to harden with the pleasure of his touch.

Meanly Fox's hands are deep in Wesley's hair. She reaches down his back and claws her hands up his back. She has never wanted a man like this before. She can't stand it any longer. She grabs both hands deep in his hair, and pulls him up to be facing him. She pushes him back against a desk, and drops before him. Before he can think she is pulling the last of his clothes to the floor.

His cock is hard and throbbing. She is not patient. She reaches up, and grabs her prize. All he can do is grab hold of the desk and hang on. She touchs her lips to his tip, and slowly slides them around it. Her tongue touches his tip, and his body jerks. She moves far on to his cock, and wraps her tongue around it. Wesley can only moan, and hang on to the desk. She works her mouth back and forth on his cock. Slow at first and building up speed as she goes. His cock feel perfect in her mouth. She feels like it was made for her. As she works fast she works it deep down her throat. She is surprise at how easy it is to take all of him and not gag. She can hear his pleasure building, and see his hands holding on for dear life. She knows he is close. His body starts to twitch, and then she tastes it. His cum in her mouth. She loves every drop.

Now its his turn to be impatient. He pulls her up, and turns them both around. He grabs her pants and undoes them. Pulling down just her pants, and seeing her panties are soaking wet. He pushes her on to the desk, and she leans back exposing herself to him. He leans his head across her to smile apon her face. He slides a hand up one of her legs, and as he reaches his prize he kisses her lips. She moans deep into his mouth as he rubs her pussy through her panties. They continue to kiss as he reaches both hands to her hips, and grabs hold of her panties. He starts kissing down her body while pulling them off. Not forgetting to stop and suck each lush beast. When her panties are almost off he tongues her belly. Then begins to tease around her thighs. Now her hands reach for the edge of the desk to desperately hold on.

Wesley starts with one finger rubbing between her folds. He finds the spot that pleasures her the most. Knowing it by her body twitching when he touches it. He now places two fingers between, and spreads her out before him. He reaches out with his tongue, and carefully touches her spot. He licks slow and deep. Then he places a single finger at her entrance. She knows what is about to happen, but still her whole body convulses as his finger enters deep inside her. She moans even as she feels she can't catch her breath. His finger slides easily in her wet pussy. He stops, and places two at the entance to her pussy. Then pushes in. She moans deeply. He begins to pound his fingers inside her as he licks her juicy pussy on the outside. Her whole body starts to shiver as she climaxes. She screams, "OH FUCK!"

She lets go of the desk, and grabs his hair again to pull him up to her. She looks deep into his eyes, and says, "Fuck me now!" She reaches between them, and finds his hard cock. She pulls it to her pussy, and demands, "Put it deep inside me, and fuck me." Wesley doesn't say a thing. He pushes his cock inside. His mind is lost in pleasure as he pushes deep inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist, and pushes herself onto him even deeper. When they can't push any deeper she screams, "FUCK ME!" Wesley's only reply is to start thrusting in and out of her. Pulling out to the tip, and then shoving it back in. She is moaning, and clawing at his chest. He is sweating, and pulling her hips to his. He feels is cock about to explode as her muscles start to constrict around his cock. She screams, "OH GOD!" As she climaxes on his cock. Just before he cry's out, "Oh my god." As he cums deep inside her.


	2. Free of Fate

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 2 Free of Fate**

After they got their clothes back on Wesley takes her by the hand, and leads her out to the road. She looks at him with puzzled eyes.

She asks, "Now where do we go. We can't take you to a hospital they ask questions, and you blew up the recovery room."

He simple says, "Can you find us a car? We can go back to my dads place. He has a recovery tub, and Sloan doesn't know where it is."

She quickly finds, and hot wires a car. She drives back to where he is sitting on the ground, and helps him into the car. She quietly asks, "Where is your dads?"

He smiles at her, and says, "Right next door to my old apartment."

She smiles back, and says, "Really, and Sloan never found him? Wow." She shakes her head in wonder at that fact.

It doesn't take her long to get there. As if she can ever drive slow, especially when someone is in the car bleeding.

She is about to break in when Wesley says, "I have a key." She looks back at him holding a key to her. She smiles again, and takes the key to unlock the house.

She helps him undress, and get into the tub. He slowly pass out. She pulls a chair next to the tub and sits down.

Some time later he wakes up, and she is asleep on the bed. He walks over, and watches her there sleeping. Wondering. She rolls over, and opens her eyes to see him standing over her. She can see the confusion on his face.

He asks, "Why? Why did you kill the rest of them, and stay with me? Was it the code or more?"

She looks him deep in the eyes. Thinking about what she plans to tell him. Then she carefully says, "I killed them because of the code, but I stayed with you because..." Her eyes start to tear up before she says, "I think I love you, but I don't know. I haven't really felt anything since..."

He walks over to her, and pulls her into his arms. He whispers, "Since your father was kill right in front of you."

She doesn't speak. She just sobs into his chest. Not wanting to leave him. He reaches down with one hand, and places a finger under her chin. He raise her face up to his, and there eyes meet. All he can see is confusion in her eyes. He leans to her, and just before he kisses her he softly says, "I love you, and will never leave you." She accepts his kiss, and returns her own back to him.

"But Sloan is still out there looking to kill you" she says as she quickly pulls back from him. She has lost all the confusion about her love for him, but now she is worried for him.

Wesley calmly replies, "Well we just have to kill him first. We need to make a plan." He takes her hand, and pulls her toward a closet. She follows in wonder as he removes the back of the closet to reveal his father's assassin shop. There are several guns now laying on the bench, and files about some of the people they had just killed. She walks over to the pile, and digs out the one marked Sloan.

"This should be helpful." She says while turning the folder toward Wesley. She opens it, and begins to thumb though the file. Which has lots of information on their final target. She sees that Cross was gathering intelligent before he found the kill order for Sloan. She tells Wesley, "Your father must have been wondering about the kill orders before. He has info here from over a year ago."

Wesley walks over, and looks over her shoulder to see notes dated 11 months ago. He wonders what else his father might have done in that past year. "He could have warned me before all this, or just run away." He stated for himself.

Fox looks up at him, and says, "but he didn't run, and he tried to warn you, but I got to you first. I am sorry about that whole thing. I didn't know."

He looks back at her, and says, "I know, but right now we need to plan. Because Sloan is living on borrowed time, and I just want to finish what my father started. Then we can be free to decide our own fate."


	3. Calling the Troops

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 3 Calling for Troops**

Sloan was lost. He had seen Fox follow the code before he ran out on the Fraternity. He went straight to the bank. The same bank where he had been hiding the spoils of his lies. He had taken millions of dollars for setting up hits for the criminals the Fraternity was suppose to kill. He quickly with drew all the money he had inserted into Wesley's account, and tool it all in cash. He then call the biggest crime boss he new, and asked to meet him.

Later that day he meet with Kyle Marks. A high priced lawyer who secretly brought together several big gangs the he had represented. Making the large and powerful unknown arm that he commanded. They were into everything guns, drugs, prostitution, and even bank robbery. The were never convicted because the army was so big it was impossible to hide from their numbers, and once they found a witness no one else ever found them again.

Sloan meet Kyle at his downtown office, and wasted no time ask him for his help. He handed Kyle a picture, and asked, "Can your gang hunt and kill this man?"

Kyle took the picture, and looked at Sloan then at the picture. He asked, "You looked really worried. This kid looks like he couldn't hurt a fly."

Sloan quickly told him, "You don't know this kid. Fly's hell. He killed a lot of my men. He is hunting me for killing his father."

"I thought you just gave orders. So why did you kill his father?" Kyle asked watching Sloan's reaction.

"I did order the hit. I tricked him into killing his own father. So you see he really wants me dead." Was Sloan's answer.

"You tricked this kid into killing his own father? Wow, you are a heartless son of a bitch. So What happened to your Fraternity?" Kyle asked back.

"He kill all my lower men, and managed to trick one of my best into killing the rest. He will not stop until I am dead. So I need your help, and I am willing to pay." Sloan state.

"How much we talking about?" Kyle retorted without hesitation.

"Well how about 1.5 million for you, and 500k to who ever kills him. That will motivate your men to find him fast, and end this mess." Sloan said without flinching.

Kyle leaned back in his chair, and looked up thinking about the 1.5 million. What could he do with that? The biggest payoff for such an easy job. Just call Mitch, and tell him to hunt and kill a kid. He just had to say it, "How could I refuse." They shook hands, and Sloan walked out with more

confidence in knowing that Wesley would soon be the one being hunted.

Sloan decided not to stick around the city. He could return after Kyle's boys killed Wesley. He choose his old family house to hide in. It was about 30 miles outside the city with a nice 20 acres yard to see if anyone is coming. He had made sure that the house was maintained while he did his work in the city. He still had a key with him at all times just in case of such an emergency.

Sloan entered his house, and made straight for the master bedroom. He had work done back when he started his post as interpreter of the loom. There use to be a walk-in closet, but he had it hidden behind a sliding wall panel. Inside he had stocked up on guns, ammo, and other special supplies. He also had a surveillance system install all around the house that all fed into monitors in this room. Sloan was sure that no one from the Fraternity knew about this place.

So once he was inside with the alarms all set, and a gun in his hands he calmed down enough to have a drink. He walked out with Colt pistol in a shoulder harness. He felt save here.

So he decide to walk down to the TV room, and flipped it on. He was not surprised to see no news about the Fraternity. They had several high ranking people on pay to keep things quiet. He knew they would take care of that mess. He walked over to the bar, and poured himself a glass of scotch. Then proceed over to his huge leather couch, and sat down to see what else was happening back at the city.

A part of him wanting see a news story about Wesley shot dead in mugging, or killed by mistake in gang drive by. No one, but him and Kyle would no that he had ordered this hit. Part of him wanted Wesley to suffer, but most of him just wanted it done. So he could go back, and rebuild his business of death for hire.

He sat there watching the news channels, sipping his scotch, thinking about how he would rebuild his Fraternity.


	4. Escaping Fate

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 4 Escaping Fate**

Fox pulled up to the front door of the house with a new car. They had decide to first try to find Sloan's new hideout. They read in Cross's file that he had an old family home just north of the city.

They didn't get far before Fox noticed they were being followed. Fox never likes being tailed so she slowed down to see who it was. When Wesley's door was even with the other car's front door the window rolled down, and young man quickly aimed a machine pistol out the window. Fox's extreme reflexes kick in, and she slammed on the brakes. She quickly turn her car into the rear quarter panel of the other car. The driver never got a shot off before we was spun around, and facing back the way they had come from. Fox then smashed her accelerator to the floor.

She got about six blocks before another car turned along side them, and slammed into them. The other driver was not as fast as Fox. She started making sudden turns to avoid the cars. Then she noticed that more cars had started to join their pursuit.

"We might have a real problem here" she told Wesley. "Sloan must have hired a gang to kill us, and they are persistent."

"Well we can keep running from some punk kids, or we can do what we do. And kill 'em" was Wesley reply.

He pulled out two pistols, and rolled his window down. "This time I'll shoot while you drive, OK?" he asked her.

"Sounds good to me" was her simple reply.

Wesley climbed half way out the window, and turn to aim at the lead car. A young man leaned out the passenger's window, and tried to aim at him. He never hesitated, he took one shoot, and hit the man right in the head. The man twitched, and fell back into the car.

Wesley quickly place three shots into the driver's side of the car, and watched as the car swerved to the right, and hit a parked car.

The next car started to swerve before he could aim his first shot. He opened up on the car hitting the windshield, but the car kept coming. "Alright, enough of this" he said as he reentered the car, and pulled several grenades from his pack.

He climb back out, and held one up as he pulled the pin. The car continued its crazy tactics, but Wesley was good. He timed the throw just right, and the grenade landed right in front of the car. It exploded just under the engine. Throwing the front of the car up, and spinning it over. It landed upside down.

The rest of the cars backed off, but they knew they were not out of danger yet. Fox turned another corner, and noticed several cars blocking the road. With several guys holding AK-47s. They quickly opened fire. Fox turned the car into a sliding stop. Wesley and Fox knew it was grim, but Fox managed to crash through some parked cars. They stopped on the sidewalk, and in unison they jumped out. They each dove behind one of the parked cars. Wesley turned to take aim at the road block, anat Fox turn to aim at the chase cars, which stopped half way down the block.

Wesley got off several shots, and killed one man before the man's partners let their bullets fly. They didn't bother to aim. They pulled their triggers, and sprayed the parked car he hid behind. Fox was able to kill three men as they jumped out of their cars. Then they too began to spray her parked car full of bullets.

Wesley and Fox took their time, and then the guys started to try to move closer. As the men came out from their cover behind their cars that is when Wesley and Fox shot them dead. After four more men were dead they stopped trying to get closer.

Then another car came up behind the chase cars, and Fox saw one man bring out a bazooka. She decided not to wait. She quickly crawled over to Wesley, and tugged his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and she pointed at the bazooka. Wesley turned toward the builds, and shot out a deadbolt on a brownstone home. He nodded toward it, and Fox nodded in approval. He tipped the end of one gun three times. He stood up, and shot one gun in each direction. While Fox ran for the door, and smashed through it. She spun around, and began to shoot both directs. Now Wesley sprinted for the open door, and dove through it.

He jumped up, and scanned the rooms he could see. A living room, a hallway that lead to a kitchen, and a set of stairs that went up to the second floor. He turned to Fox, and asked "Go up, or fight here?"

"We can't stand and fight. Two more cars just showed up, and these guys won't give up. We need to get out of town." she said.

Wesley replied, "alley or roof top then."

Fox waited a moment. Then said, "they probably have the alley covered, but the roof will have stuff we can use for cover. We can work our way past the road block, and search from the roof for a better car."

They went up all three sets of stairs, and found the roof access. Fox easily shot the padlock, and unlatched the door. When they climbed out they thought they would find some men waiting, but they beat them up to the roof. They both ran across several roofs before someone shot at them. Wesley dove behind an ac unit. While Fox ran behind a roof access door. While Wesley shot the man behind them someone came through the door Fox was hiding next to. She instantly placed her gun against the man's head, and pulled her trigger. The man collapsed to the ground, and Wesley was running right past him as he did. She turned, and followed him.

They reached the last house, and looked over the cars they could see. Fox spotted a convertible Corvette. She nudged Wesley, and pointed to it. He nodded, and jumped over the siding grabbing the fire escape ladder as he did. As Fox started out down the ladder a bullet ricocheted off one of the handle bars. It just missed her head. She jumped down about three rungs of the ladder, and yelled to Wesley, "Move! They are coming."

Wesley started skipping rungs, and jumped from ten feet off the ground. When he hit the ground he popped right up, and pulled both his guns. He looked for anyone running toward them. Once Fox hit the ground they started running for the Corvette.

They were a hundred feet from it. When gun shots rang out from behind them. Wesley turned, and kill two men in a blink of an eye. Fox pulled her gun, and smashed the drivers window of the Corvette. Then immediately got in, and began to hot wire the car. Once she got it started she popped the latches for the roof, and lowered it. Then slammed it into gear, and drove over to where Wesley was now pinned down. Wesley jumped in, and Fox floored it.

They got six block before they spotted the gang's car chasing them again. This time Wesley was not restricted by windows or frames, and he made perfect shot every time. The first two cars crashed seconds after being spotted. The next vehicle was a large Ford Excursion. It's driver was better, and it could take more punishment. Wesley put three rounds through the windshield where the driver should have been, but it was still chasing. He then put three into the engine block, and still it kept coming. Wesley tried one last chance by shooting out the tires. It worked. The truck swerved, and smashed right through the front window of a shop.

Fox kept her foot glued to the floor until they were on the interstate several miles from the city. She continued to check her mirrors. Looking for any sign that they were being followed. After they were twenty miles out she slowed down to the speed limit.

Wesley calmly said, "Well if this was easy I would think Sloan gave up on me."

Fox replied, "He won't ever give up. You took everything from him."

"I didn't take his father" was Wesley's reply.

"Well, least we can figure he is still around, and waiting for us" was Fox's reply as she drove toward Sloan's family home.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review

Rate

or email


	5. Planning and Execution

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 5 Planning and Execution **

When Fox and Wesley got close to Sloan's family home they hid the car. They hiked through the woods behind his house, and stayed out of site. They found a place to sit down, and watched the house looking for signs that Sloan was inside.

He was inside, and at that moment he was seeing a new update about a gang war near downtown. He knew there was no such thing as coincidence, and thought about calling Kyle to see if his army had killed Wesley. He decided instead to check the clip loaded in his gun. It was fully loaded so he put the clip back, and chambered a round.

Fox could see through her binoculars that the curtains were all closed, but she also saw the surveillance cameras all around the house. She looked to Wesley, and said, "If he is in there he is prepared for us. He's got lots of cameras, and I don't see any blind spots.

Wesley just answered, "Well then we will have to find away for him to invite us in."

They both hiked back to the car, and drove into a near by town. They started to look for away into Sloan's house. After a couple hour driving around Fox spotted their way in. She saw a cable repair van parked in front of a house.

They parked around the corner, and Wesley crept up to the van. The back door was unlocked. He opened the door, and stood behind it. His plan worked. When the cable guy came out from the house he saw someone stealing stuff from his van.

He ran up to it yelling, "Hey get the fuck out of my truck."

As he approached Wesley spun on him holding his guy to the man's face. He stopped instantly. Wesley softly said, "Get in you're gonna help me with a cable problem."

Once Wesley was in the passenger's seat he directed the cable guy past Fox. She follow them back toward Sloan's house. They stopped back where they had hid the car the first time. Now Wesley explained what he wanted the cable guy to do. "First we want you to disconnected the cable to a house, and then after he calls to get if fixed you will drive us up to his house. Got it?"

The cable guy just shook his head, and stuttered, "OK, just don't kill me."

Fox stated, "We don't want to kill you just the man who owns the house. After he is dead you can go crying to your mom for all we care."

He shook his head again. Then slowly gathered some tools, and asked, "Which house?"

They walked over to Sloan's long driveway, and pointed to his family hide out. The cable guy checked a map, and walked past the driveway to a metal box just off the main road. Unlocked it, and unscrewed one cable, and said, "that's it."

Fox had not followed the cable guy and Wesley. She had climbed a nearby phone pole, and was hooking up a red phone to some wires. She started to listen after she finished hooking it up. Twenty minutes later she heard what they had been waiting for. Sloan called the cable company complaining that his cable was out. The company said they couldn't get someone there until tomorrow morning. He was upset, but had no choice. He hung up.

Fox climbed down, and joined Wesley in the van. She told him, "It worked. He called, and they won't be here until tomorrow."

Wesley turned to the cable guy, and said, "OK, lets go. Don't try to be a hero. That man has destroyed countless lives all because of money."

The cable guy followed the plan, and drove up to the house. Once he parked at the front door he got out, and walked up to the door. Before he could knock the door opened, and Sloan was standing inside holding a drink in one hand. Holding the door open with the other.

The cable guy never said a word before the sliding door on the van flew open, and Wesley yelled, "Get down!" The cable guy dove off the step to the grass. Landing flat with his hands over his head.

Sloan dropped the drink, and dove out of site. Wesley and Fox both lept for the van, and ran to the door. Sloan started to shoot back at the door as he ran up the stairs.

He was heading for his hidden room, but Wesley never hesitated to run up after him. Sloan ran down the hall, and reached for the knob to his bedroom. Suddenly the knob vanished, and there was nothing to grab. Wesley had shot the knob off at the base.

Sloan ran on toward the back stairway. Wesley fired several shot that just missed Sloan's head.

When he got to the stairs Sloan jumped down two or three at a time. When he reached the bottom he turned, and aimed his gun back up the stairs waiting for Wesley to pursue him. When he turned the corner Sloan would put a bullet right through his head, but Wesley never turn that corner.

Instead Sloan felt the tip of the pistol right before he said, "Oh, fuck."

Fox squeezed her trigger, and Sloan no longer felt anything as the bullet past through his head.

P.S. This is not the final chapter.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review

Rate

or email


	6. Where Fate Leads

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 6 Where Fate Leads**

As Fox stood for her former leader, her thoughts began to question. She I have done this? Now what do I do? Where should I go? How will I survive?

Wesley had her the single shot, and finally turned the corner to see if their plan had worked. As he came down the stairs he noticed that Fox was not moving. She stood frozen in wonder. He walked up to her, and said "It's over. We are free. We don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill us anymore."

His words were not getting through. She just stood there staring at another person she had killed. Another dead body, because of her. She missed her simple life of here is your target. Execute them. Now she had no schedule of work, training, and sleep. No one telling her what to do.

Wesley did the only thing he could think of. He embraced her in his arms. She melted on him, and began to sob. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, and said "We will be OK. We can go, and live our lives together. We can be happy."

She sobbed "But... We... Don't …Have... Anything.. No money... no food... and no home. How... can... we... live... with... out... that... stuff? How... can... we... be... happy?"

Wesley hooked a finger under her chin, and pulled it up. He spoke softy, "I have you, and that is all I need to be happy. I love you." Then he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

She slowly began to calm down, and said, "I love you too, but I am scared."

He reassured her, "We will be OK, but we can't stay here. Can you search upstairs for anything we can use. Cash and stuff. I will search down here. Five minutes then we get the car, and leave. OK?"

Fox shook her head, and proceeded up the stair to search. When they meet at the front door she had a small duffel bag of the guns and ammo that Sloan had hid in his secret room. Wesley threw several stacks of cash into the bag, and keys to Sloan's car. He also had several passports and other documents that he found in Sloan's office.

They headed for the garage, and found Sloan's Mercedes. Wesley tossed Fox the keys, and got in. Fox pushed the garage door open, and once the door was up she took off. A couple blocks from the house police cars started flying past them.

"Well the cable guy managed to call the cops. Good for him." Wesley said in a satisfied voice.

They got to the next town, and Fox pulled into a parking lot. She turned to Wesley and asked, "So where are going. I can't just drive without a destination."

Wesley took her hands in his and said, "We can go anywhere. Is there a place you have always wanted to live? We can go there and start new lives."

Fox considered the places in her head. Then said, "How about some place with a beach?"

"Well we can work with that. So south we go." He told her.

They drove for several day down I-95 until Fox stopped at a truck stop, and pointed to the bill board. It was an ad for Daytona Beach. Wesley retorted, "I here the weather is nice there this time of year."

Fox just looked at Wesley and said, "Now you will have a reason to where shades like mine."

They got back in the car and drove to a smaller town near Daytona Beach, and stopped at a small road side dinner to eat.

The dinner was small, but it had a life to it. As they walk in they see the middle aged waitress yelling at the old cook. The old people that look like they have lived in the dinner since birth. Some local kids hanging out in a booth. Now the boys are staring a Fox, and their girlfriends are punching them when they realize what the boys are looking at. Then they continue to squawk about life in this town.

Fox and Wesley sit down in a booth, and the waitress walks over and asks, "Well hello. What can I get you?"

Fox asks, "You don't have tea here do you?"

The waitress says back, "No. You must be tourists. You two getting lost in Florida? We don't get to many tourist from the beach."

Now Wesley answers her, "No we actually just packed up, and decided to go looking for a place to call home. You know any apartment around that are open?"

"Well ain't that special. You two married? Looking for house? I got my dad's old place I could rent or sell you." the waitress happily said.

"We aren't married, and we don't have a lot of money right now. We need somewhere cheap until we can find jobs." Fox explained.

The waitress be ever helpful asked, "What kind of work you looking for? I got an opening for a waitress, and I think Frank is looking for someone to help at the hardware store."

Fox and Wesley look at each other. Silently questioning the other if this would work?

Fox spoke first, "How much would rent be for your dad's house?"

She replied, "Oh heck. We can deal with that later. My names Barb. What's yours."

"Mine's Fox, and this is Wesley." She answered back.

"Well Fox, that a nickname or what? The way the boys looked at you I think they think your name is FOXY."

"Yeah its a _nickname. _My real name is Francess, but every one has always called me Fox."

"Well its a name. So why don't I get you some food, and afterward we can talk about the job and the house." She said pleasantly.

So Wesley and Fox ordered their food, and talked about what there life could be like here.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review

Rate

or email


	7. Can't Deny Fate

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 7 Can't Deny Fate**

After they finish at the dinner Fox and Wesley drive two miles to a quiet little neighborhood. They had given Barb the first months rent back at the dinner, and she had given them the key and directions to their new house.

As they turn the final corn they see it. Its a quaint little two story, painted white. With brown shingles, and brown trim. The green grass has been mowed recently. The short driveway leads up to a simple matching two car garage. They notice the brick chimney on the side, and the central air unit behind the house. The backyard has a patio off the kitchen, and privacy fence surrounding a hot tub.

Fox parks the car in the driveway, and they go to the front door. Here they see the a small screened in porch. They step in and Wesley pulls the key from his pocket.

Wesley looks to Fox and asks, "Well we can leave this town right now or we can open this door?"

Fox replies, "As long as we are here we might as well stay."

Wesley opens the door to a simple yet pleasant living room with a fireplace, and some furniture. Not a lot just a couch, one recliner, and two lamps, one is on an end table. They see a lovely large fur rug in front of the fireplace. On the back wall is a door and an arch. The door leads to the bathroom, and the arch opens on the kitchen.

In the kitchen they see has an old dinning table and four wood chairs. There are some dished in a rack next to the sink, and a couple pans hanging under one of the cupboards. Wesley opens the fridge, and finds a couple bottles of water and pop.

They notice the pantry door and the steps up to the second floor. At the top is a small landing with three doors. They check the one on the left which is a small bedroom with a closet. There is no furniture in it. The middle door is the full bathroom with an old claw tub and a shower. The right door leads to a bigger bedroom with a walk-in closet which also is void of any furniture.

Fox quickly states, "We could make this an office and hide that closet. Then we can hide our guns, and stuff in there."

Wesley softly says, "Or we can leave it a closet and make it our bedroom. And give up the guns to live a normal life." He takes her hands with his and looks deep in her eyes, and says, "We don't have to kill anyone any more. We can get jobs. Make money. Maybe have kids. Live the normal life together."

They stand there together as Fox slowly shanks her head. Then says, "But we don't have a bed. Where we gonna sleep?"

Wesley thinks. Then answers, "How about I start the fireplace and we lay out on the big fur rug. Then tomorrow I can check on the hardware job, and we can go shopping for house stuff. Including our bed."

"OK, while you start the fire I want to search the kitchen."

They proceed down stairs where Wesley figures out how to light the fireplace. After stoking it with several logs he turns to see Fox. She is standing in the arch from the kitchen. She is holding two wine glassed filled with what looks like pop. The only thing she is wearing is one of Wesley's new button shirts.

Her bare legs reaching from the floor up to the hem of the shirt turns Wesley on. He can feel how tight his pants are as his cock begins to throb. He waits as she walks over holding the two glasses. She hands him one and says, "Its not wine, but its what we got."

Wesley says, "I don't care what this is. But you..." He looks her up and down.

He reach out, and takes both glasses from her hands. He sets them on the end table, and reaches one hand to her face.

She softy rubs her cheek in his soft hand, and them pulls his shirt off. She wants to feel him. She places both her hands on his chest, and rubs them around feeling every ripple of his chest and abs.

He leans in close to her, and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Which she leans into and opens her mouth. Wesley follows her, and slides his tongue into her mouth. They twist their tongues together, and explore each others mouths.

Mean while Fox undoes Wesley's pants, and Wesley starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Wesley only gets one button undone before Fox finishes, and breaks their kiss. She lowers herself before him, and pulls his pants down. His cock is pressing hard against his boxer briefs. She touches it from outside the cloth. Wesley flinches. She grabs his underwear at both hips, and pulls them to the ground.

Wesley's cock springs to attention in front of her. Wesley is running his fingers though her hair. When she licks the head of his cock. Wesley then digs his hands into her hair and grabs it.

She licks his cock from base to tip, and he shivers. She then slowly slides her mouth over his cock. His knees get weak, but he knows he can't move so he gathers his strength to do nothings but stand.

But Fox doesn't help as she starts sucking his cock, back and forth. Rubbing her tongue long it. She reaches one hand between his legs and caresses his balls.

The pleasure has Wesley straining, but he grabs her head and rams his cock deeper into her throat. His body is starting to quiver.

She knows he is close so she takes hold of his legs. Pulling herself to him even more. Relaxing her throat as he cums hard in mouth. After she sucks down ever drop she leans back and sits on her heels. He can barely stand, he has come so hard with her. He drops to his knees, and kisses her.

After a couple seconds to recover he reaches over, and finishes undoing the buttons on her shirt. She holds her arms back, and he pushes it off her shoulders. Alloying the shirt to open from her breasts, and fall to the floor.

Wesley places one hand on the side of her neck, and kisses her. Then he places his other hand on her opposite hip, and rotates her to the fur rug. The fur is soft on her smooth skin, and Wesley's fingers are gentle on her lust breasts.

He takes one finger and rubbers around her hard nipple. Then licks it, and nibbles it gently. Wesley takes one breast with his hand, and the other he places his mouth on. He swirls his tongue around her nipple, and sucks hard. Fox lets out a little moan.

Wesley then reaches between her legs, and finds her pussy wet for him. He rubs her clit softly. She moans a little more. Then he places one finger at the entrance to her tight pussy. He teases her pussy by circling her entrance. Then she let out a loud moan as he pushes his finger deep inside her. Her body quivers from the pleasure. He then places a second inside her, and reaches up hitting her g-spot.

She cry's out, "Oh my god. Right there."

He stops playing with her breast, and works his mouth down to her pussy. Never stopping his fingers from hitting her spot. He uses his other hand to spread her folds, and licks her overly sensitive clit.

She doesn't know what to do. So she grabs his hair and grips it hard in her hands. She never wants him to stop, but she can feel her orgasm come. She feels her body about to explode, but Wesley doesn't let up. She begin convulsing as she cums for him.

He knows she is enjoying it as she cry's, "OH MY GOD! Holy shit."

Her muscles are spasming, but she is no longer convulsing. He crawls over the top of her. He looks deep into her eyes, and see she is lost in pleasure. Now he places the tip of his hard cock at her entrance, and as he touches her with it her eyes lock on his.

She can only say one thing, "Fuck me."

He pushes his cock into her, and her eyes roll into the back of her head. He holds his cock deep inside her for several seconds before he starts to stroke his cock in her pussy.

They both are breathing heavy, but Fox reaches his back. She runs her hand up and down his back. Wesley grabs her ass, and lifts her up to his cock. Alloying his cock to slide deeper. She wraps her powerful legs around his waist to draw them even closer.

As he is pounding her sweet pussy she is moaning and crying out, "Oh god, fuck me harder, hell yes. Fuck me."

He listens to every command, and obeys ever one. They both feel their climaxes approaching.

Fox screams out, "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Wesley rasps out, "me too."

Fox tells him, "Yes, now cum with me baby."

Wesley obeys. They both cum hard, and can feel the other cumming together deep inside her. Wesley pull out, and falls down beside her.

Before he looses his breath he whispers, "I love you."

This is not the final chapter.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review

Rate

or email


	8. Everyone's Fate is Death

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 8 Everyone's Fate is Death**

Several weeks have past, and Fox and Wesley are trying to settle into their new lives. Wesley is working at the hardware story, and is even helping Frank update his inventory system. Fox on the other hand is not taking to being a waitress right away.

Barb calls, "Hey Fox can you come out here please?"

She is standing next to Phil. Fox had just served him his food."

Barb looks at her and asks, "Do you see anything wrong with Phil's order?"

Fox looks at the plate and gently says, "No, that's what he ordered. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast."

Barb looks again then says, "No. Phil always gets eggs over easy, no bacon, and pancakes. That is what Phil has always ordered for 20 years."

Fox is stunned. She quickly reply's, "I am sorry. I thought that is what he said. I will fix it immediately."

Barb quickly answers with, "I already gave Chuck the right order, but you gotta keep using the order pad. I have been doing this for 30 years, but its only been 3 weeks for you. OK?"

Fox with her head hanging low nods, and says, "I know. I thought I remember Phil's order, but I think I messed it up with Scott's."

Barb pats her shoulder, and says, "Hey its okay just use the pad."

Fox turns, and walks back behind the counter. As she reaches the order window the door bell jingles.

Barb and Fox both turn to see three hooded men walk through the door holding guns. The first walks up to Barb holding the gun at her, and says, "Where's the cash bitch?"

The second walk up to the counter, and aims the gun at Fox. Her first thought is I could easily grab that gun, and blow his face off, but Barb and the others could get hurt. She holds still, and says nothing. Waiting to see what Barb wants to do.

The third guy just stands in the door watching for anyone outside.

Barb is visibly scared, but she heard the man. So she walks over to the register, and removes the little bit of money that is in it.

The man holding the gun on her yells, "Not from the fucking register bitch. Where's the fucking safe?"

Fox knows that Barb has never had a safe in her dinner. She always took to money to a bank drop box on her way home. She answers, "I don't have a safe here, and we have only had four customers today. This is all we got here. Its about 200."

The guy at the door walks over and says, "Bullshit lady. Every small shop has a safe. Where did you put the money from yesterday?"

"I dropped it at the bank on my way home." she told them.

The third man yells, "Fuck." Before he levels his own guy at Barb, and squeezes around off into her chest.

Barb stands in shock for a minute. Before anyone noticed Fox had circled the counter and was standing behind Barb. She caught her as she fell. Fox is holding her head in her lap, while she is sobbing.

The gun men take the little bit of cash, and run out the door.

Fox yells to Chuck, "CALL 911!" But from her past experience she knows the wound is fatal. Barb is dying in her arms. She doesn't have strength to even speak. After Chuck is done on the phone he joins Fox on the floor. Barb is dead.

Later the police show up, and do their little questioning of all the witnesses. Ask for descriptions of the gun men, and how they committed the crime.

One cop mentions, "I got a state bulletin about some Miami gang robbing small town shops. This sound like there style."

Fox asks him, "So you know who shot Barb? You gonna arrest them?"

The cop answers, "We can't. We don't have enough proof to know which one did it."

"So Barb doesn't get justice? That fucker will live to do this again? What the fuck good are you?" Fox says in rage.

The cop says, "I'm sorry, but we have to obey the law. We will search the information, and try to figure it out. We can't arrest someone until we evidence?"

Just then Wesley came running though the door, and wrapped his arms around Fox. "I came as soon as I heard. What the hell happened?" he asked.

Fox was sobbing, and couldn't answer him. So he just picked her up, and walked her to their car. He drove her home.

Once he was able to calm her down enough she told him what happened, and what the cop had said about not arresting the killer.

Wesley just held her, and asked her, "Do you still have our guns stashed under the porch?"

She stops sobbing, and looks at his face. She see he is serious, and answers, "Yes."

"OK, I will pack the car. You rest." Wesley tells her.

Before he can leave the living room she asks, "What are we gonna do?"

He looks at her and says, "We are gonna do what we do best. Go down to Miami, and kill the fucker responsible. And if any of his buddies get in the way they can go down with him."

This is not the final chapter.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review

Rate

or email


	9. Finding Faith

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 9 Finding Faith**

They didn't know if they would be back. So they packed all of their clothes and small stuff they could fit in their car. Not long after their talk Wesley had the car packed. He also had several guns load and hiding in the car.

It didn't take long to drive down to Miami, but they had a plan before they got there.

First they rented a storage garage to stash their car. Then Fox found a suitable car, and they loaded up their weapons.

Then they went hunting, but not for the gang. They didn't know which gang did it, or where they were. Instead they went looking for a drug dealer. They found one in the bad part of town.

They saw him standing outside a small market. Fox parked down an alley, and walked over to the market. First she went inside, and watched out a window to see him making some deals. Then after watching a couple she made her move.

She walked up to him, and asked, "What are selling?"

The dealer quickly said, "Nothing. Just hanging out. Why you a cop?"

Fox looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Do I look like a cop? I am looking for a supplier. Mine back home was arrested."

He said back, "I am no supplier lady. I just deal with the final customer."

Fox asked, "Well I have five hundred cash if you will help me contact your supplier."

He replied, "Hell no. I am no snitch. You want a supplier go to Cuba."

She said, "I just need you to call, and ask him if we can meet. If he doesn't like it I'll look for someone else. No names. He can pick a spot to meet. Just here me out."

"You aren't gonna leave me alone are you?" He asked.

She reply's, "Not until you help me. Look I will give you a thousand. I have it in my car. Its parked around the corner."

He reluctantly said, "Fine if it will get rid of you so I can deal, but money first."

She lead him around the corner where her car is parked. No one was inside. The dealer followed her to the drivers door, and looked around. He spotted Wesley behind a dumpster, but it was to late. Wesley fired the taser before he could scream. He dropped like a stone to the ground. Fox went around the back, and opened the trunk. Wesley grabbed him under the arms, and pulled him to the back. Where he and Fox put him in.

They drove to the storage facility, but found an empty unit. They dropped the dealer in it, and parked the car facing in. Then turned on the high beams. Wesley then poured water on his head. He woke up, and was blinded by the cars lights.

He yelled out, "What the fuck? You are dead. You know who I am? Who I work for?"

Fox simply said, "No we don't know who you are, but we do want to know who you work for."

"Well, fuck you. I ain't saying shit." he stated to her.

Fox shot him in left foot.

He screamed, "FUCK! You fucking bitch. I'm gonna kill you."

She replied, "What do you think I will do to you if you don't answer our questions. I will put the next shot in your right foot. Then your left shin. Then right, and so on. Until I reach between your legs. I will then take out my knife, and cut off your balls one at a time. Then your little pecker. Sound good?"

"Fuck you." is all he said.

She squeezed the trigger on her Glock, and put a new hole in his right foot.

He cried out, "Bitch! Alright, alright. What do you want to know?"

"We are looking for a gang that robbed a small town diner upstate. The cops say it's a gang from Miami. We want to know who they are, and where to find them." She told him.

He mumbled out, "I don't know about a diner, but the Three Bloods gang has a little crew that likes robberies. They use to work in Miami, but the cops got wise, and they had to spread out."

Fox asked, "Who is the leader of this crew?"

The dealer said, "I don't know who is on the crew. I just know the gang hangs out at a house on 29th ave."

Fox and Wesley got in the car, and drove way. Leaving the dealer sitting on the floor of the storage unit. They didn't get far when a man walked in front of their car.

Fox thought about running the man over, but she could see that he was dressed as a priest. Instead she rolled down her window and said, "Hey father move out of the road."

The priest said, "This is a divine meeting. I watched you interrogate that piece of shit. I heard you are looking for Sam and his crew."

Wesley rolled down his window and asked, "And what do you know about it father?"

The priest walked to the rear passenger door, and climbed inside.

He tells them, "What I know is my name is father Micheal, and if you are looking for Sam and his crew you will need my help."

Fox snapped, "Why is that father?"

Micheal said, "because. I know all about the criminals in this town. You see I am part of an order that punishes sin. They are killers so I was going to kill them. I have been studying several people in Miami. Sam and his crew are on my list. We can help each other."

Wesley looks to Fox, and they silently agreed. "Okay, we will see if you can help us." Wesley said to him.

This is not the final chapter.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review

Rate

or email


	10. The Father and Fate

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 10 The Father and Fate**

They followed father Michael's directions to his church, and followed him inside. He lead them upstairs to several apartments.

Once inside an apartment Michael said, "You may stay here tonight. It has been a long day, and you both look tried. My room is just next door so if you need anything..."

Wesley interrupted, "Yeah, some answers. Like how you can help us, and who are you."

Michael only said, "It's late and my staff won't be here until morning. They will have all the information you want, and we will get to know each other over breakfast. For now make yourselves at home."

He walked out before Wesley could say another word.

Fox and Wesley checked out the simple apartment. It had a queen size bed, a small kitchen, and a nice bathroom. They decided not to fight it. They were tired. So they laid down together, and fell asleep.

The next morning after they freshened up they went to the next apartment and knocked.

Michael answered the door and said, "Welcome, come on in. Now we are all here. He pointed to a middle aged man in a police uniform and a young man in glasses. Then told them, "This is officer Stone, and this is Specs. They help me to gather information about sinners.

Wesley stepped forward to say, "So wait you work with a cop, and you punish sinners? We aren't planning on just hurting Sam and his crew. We plan on killing them."

"Yes, we figured that. We believe in an eye for an eye here. Dealers who push drugs into kids we catch, and push their drugs into them. Then turn them in to police. Robbers who steal from families we find their homes, and take all their stuff. We leave the stolen stuff, and turn them in." Michael explained.

Now Fox stepped forward and said, "But we are going to kill those fuckers. We aren't gonna turning them in."

Michael replied, "We know that. People like Sam who have killed we feel should only be judged by god, and to be judged by god they must die. If he forgives them and allows them in heaven then that is his judgment, but if they fail his judgment they will be sent to hell for eternity. Does that sound good to you?"

Fox said, "But I don't plan on it being quick and easy. I want him to suffer."

Michael told her, "Sam and his crew have caused more suffering then we could ever cause them. So we will help you to punish them with pain and suffering then death."

Wesley spoke, "OK, where are they, and what do you know about them?"

Officer Stone said, "We know quite a bit about them. Specs here is our inside man with the Three Bloods gang. He has been getting all the info he can. Even tried to join Sam's crew, but they won't let anybody in."

Specs continued, "Sam's the boss. Then you have Eddie the wheel man. He never goes in. He just drives. John is the quiet one. He never does anything without Sam's order. Then there is Pete. He would shoot his own mother if she had money. He claims to have killed fifty four people, and he just laughs about it."

Wesley said, "One sick son of a bitch, huh?"

Specs answered, "Yeah, sounds like he started young with animals, and has worked his way up to killing anybody."

Fox stated, "Well he may have worked his way up, but we are born killers. They won't stand a chance."

Michael then asked, "We have been wondering about that? I called Stone last night, and we have no information about you two. What is your story?"

Fox sat down at his dinning table, and told her whole story while they all ate breakfast. About the Fraternity, Sloan, Wesley's father, and the code. About how they ended the Fraternity, and killed Sloan.

All of them sat and listened until she was finished. Then Michael said, "Well, it sound like god has delivered you here to us. To help us in our crusade. The Fraternity sounds like it started as a way to eliminate sinners. Before its leader became greedy."

Wesley replied, "Well that is what we believed before Sloan, yes. But we never punished. We simply assassinated them."

Michael said, "But it sounds like you only killed the killers, and not the rest of the wicked. So we punish more people, but you killed more leaders. I think god sent you here so we can help each other."

Fox looked to Wesley who silently agreed. "Well, I sucked as a waitress, and I can shoot a dime at a hundred yards. So why not. I have kind of missed the action." She told them.

All Michael said was, "Great lets get started."

This is not the final chapter.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review or Rate

or email


	11. Faith in Fate

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 11 Faith in Fate**

They spent the rest of that day and the next day gathering information. Then Fox, Wesley, Stone, and Specs did some scouting of the gang's house.

Specs would tell them who everyone was, and Stone would look up each person's wrap sheet. Specs gave them a rough drawing of the floor plan, and starred one room. The crew was the only ones that hung out in that room.

Specs explained that only about five or six member actually stayed in the house at night. The rest had there own cribs to sleep in. This gave Fox an idea.

That night Fox and Wesley crept to the back door. They both carried pistols with silencer. Fox picked the lock, and slowly entered the house. The door opened into the kitchen. No one was in it.

They continued into the living room where they found two guys sleeping on couches. Fox used hand singles to lead Wesley.

They each picked one guy, and stood over them. Then Fox counted with her fingers, and when she reached one they both covered their victims mouth.

The men both woke intermediately, but quickly realized if they made a sound the gun in their face would end any sound they made.

Wesley pulled some duct tape from his pack, and handed it to his victim. Then gestured for him to put it over his mouth. The man didn't want to die so he did what he was told. Then Wesley made him roll over, and taped his hands behind his back.

After his victim was taken care of he took care of Fox's victim. Then they proceeded to check the rest of the first floor.

They didn't find anyone else down stairs so they went up.

In the first bedroom was two more guys sleeping in beds. They used the same plan as down stairs, and it work just as smoothly as before.

The next room they new was the crew's private room. They skipped it for now, and checked the other two bed rooms.

Once they had taped up two more guys they were done with all but the crew's room. They then went inside, and found no one.

Here Fox let out some anger. She shot ever electronic things in the room, and anything else she thought they would not want shot.

Then Wesley knocked everything off one wall, and painted a message on it.

After taping up all the gang in the house, and destroying the crew's room they left. They didn't go far though. They had a van hiding several houses down so they could watch for the rest of the gang to show up in the morning.

The first showed up about 8 am. Not long after the rest started showing up. Surely the first had helped the six victims from last night, but had also called several key gang members who called everybody else.

About 9 am. Sam and his crew came rolling up in there SUV. Fox and Wesley knew they were going up to their room, and would read their message. It read :

**The crew must answer for their sins.**

**They must have faith that death is coming.**

**Sam will die.**

**Eddie will die.**

**John will die.**

**Pete will die.**

**It is fate**.

They also knew that they would not know who wrote it, but would get mad that who ever did it also destroyed all their stuff.

Just like clock work the crew came out of the house. Even from several houses away Fox and Wesley could tell they were mad. They climbed into their truck and drove off.

Now Fox tailed them, and waited. They drove to a house several miles away, and then ran into the house.

While inside Fox and Wesley broke into their truck. Wesley climbed into the back, and Fox got in the back seat.

About ten minutes later the crew came out of the house. Pete noticed a woman in the back seat of their truck, and pointed her out to the rest of the crew.

Each man walked to the door they would get in, but stopped to look in their opened windows. Staring at Fox in the back seat.

Then before they could blink Fox was holding two guns. One pointed at the drivers side. The other at the passenger side.

The men were stunned, but Sam started to laugh.

Fox asked, "what's so funny?"

Sam replied, "You can only cover two of us. But there are four of us."

Suddenly Wesley popped up from the back also aiming two guns. He calmly said, "now we are covering four dead men."

Sam had no words for this.

Fox demanded, "Get in the truck. We are going for a little ride."

Fox told them where to drive. They had arranged for a place to leave the bodies for the police. An old abandoned house a couple miles from the police station

Once there they lead the crew into the house. Wesley stayed in the living room covering three men. While Fox took Eddie into one of the bedrooms.

A couple minutes later Eddie screamed, and then Fox returned. She pointed at John and said, "Your turn."

John started to whine and beg, but Fox put the gun to his head.

She told him, "You always stayed out of harms way. Now you get no choice. Move."

John continued to whimper, but he walked to a different bedroom.

A moment later he screamed, and Fox returned.

This time she asked, "Which one of you fuckers killed Barb?"

Sam asked, "Who?"

Fox walked up to him, and pistol whipped him. Then said, "Barb the owner of the Dinner I worked at. The first one to tell me who did it will get it quick."

Both men started pointing and saying it was the other guy.

So Fox shot them both in the foot. They jumped and fell to the floor screaming insults at Fox.

She demanded, "Tell me who killed her or I will just kill you both slowly. Heck if you admit you did it I might forgive you, and end it quick."

Pete spoke first, "I shot the bitch. She lied to me. So fucking shoot me bitch."

Fox turned to Sam and before he could blink she shot him in the head.

Fox then turned to Pete, and said, "Now as for you. I have a plan for you."

She walked over to him, and pulled a knife from a sheath. She placed the tip on his chest, and cut his shirt open.

She then cut an x over his heart, and said, "Do you have a heart. Let find out."

She cut slow and methodically. She cut a four inch circle into Pete's chest. He began to scream. The pain was nothing he had ever felt, but Fox just smiled. When she got to his ribs she pulled out an electric saw.

This she used to cut the ribs that were in the way, and them continued cutting Pete's heart out.

When she found his heart she quickly pulled it out, and held it in front of him.

He watched his heart stop beating.

This is not the final chapter.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review or Rate

or email


	12. Their New Faith

**Wanted Recovery**

**Ch. 12 Their New Faith**

This is my final chapter.

Once Pete died Fox felt she had set things right.

Afterward Fox and Wesley covered their tracks and removed all evidence. They walked to a waiting car nearby, and drove back to Michael's Church.

When they got there they sat down with Michael and Stone at the dinning room table of Michael's apartment.

They discussed how Stone would call in the abandoned truck, and find the bodies tomorrow.

Then Michael asked, "Now where will you two go? Please, consider staying with us. God could use people with your skills."

Wesley spoke first, "We haven't discussed what we will do next, but we can't go back." He looked to Fox.

She said, "We are born to kill and punish. We are good at it, but we must find our own home. I can't live in a church."

Michael quickly answered, "No we don't expect anyone to live here, except me of coarse. No one of our fellow members donated a house to the church. You can have that as your home, and we have ways of paying you."

Now Wesley asked, "How? Donations from church?"

He answered again, "No. We take criminals dirty money, and use it for good. We have about 80,000 in a seperate church account."

Then Fox looked to Wesley. Then looked to Michael and said, "OK. But only if you marry us right now."

Michael looked at them and said, "I would be hounered to marry you in our church, but why not in a couple days. You could bring friends and family."

Wesley just said, "We are all we have. You can marry us, and Stone can be our witness."

Michael could only answer, "Let gods will be done."

After Michael married them he drove them to their new home.

It was a nice one story two bedroom house. Nothing fancy, but just what they liked. The basement had a wine cellar. Which they figured they could use to hide their weapons and tools.

After checking out the rest of the house they finished by looking at their new bedroom.

Fox walked to the queen size bed, and Wesley walk up behind her. He touched her shoulders, and leaned over to kiss her neck.

She turned, and returned his kiss with her own on his lips. They kissed each other deeply. Exploring each other again.

Then Wesley stepped back and said, "Husband and wife, us? I would never have thought." Then she kissed him.

Now both of them started removing the others clothes. Once they were both naked Fox grabbed Wesley's shoulders, and turned his back to the bed.

She shoved him on the bed. He crawled to the middle, and she crawled on. She leaned down, and kissed his cock. Then slid her lips around it.

Wesley grabbed the sheets and clinched his muscles. Her lips felt so good on him.

She started slowly moving up and down, and licking him with her tongue at the sametime.

This was so good that it didn't take long before Wesley had cum hard into her mouth. She swollowed every drop.

Wesley tried to sit up, but Fox pushed him down. She crawled over him, and leaned over to kiss him. Then she took hold of his cock, and placed it at her wet pussy.

She lowered herself on to him. His cock was deep inside her. Wesley reached behind her and rubbed her ass with his hands. Then lifted her ass up.

She quickly sat back down, and started pulsing her body up and down on his cock.

Wesley called out, "Oh god. You're so tight. You feel so damn good. Oh, fuck me!"

Fox called out, "Oh fuck your cock feels great in my tight pussy. I want you to cum in me, please cum inside me."

Wesley took one hand, and reached up and tweeked one of her nipples. This turned her on even more. He fondled her breasts with both hands, and squeezed them.

Wesley was close. He said, "Oh fuck I want to cum in you."

Fox replied, "I am gonna cum. Cum with me now. OH FUCK!"

They both cam hard, and Fox leaned down and kissed him.

He took her in his arms and roll them on their sides. He looked at his wife and asked, "Are we home here?"

Fox replied, "Anywhere with you is home, but if you mean the rest of it. Yes, I think we will punish the sinner, and let faith be our way."

Wesley only said, "I love you."

This is my final chapter. Feel free to add more from here if you wish.

If you have been reading this story, please give feedback.

Review or Rate

or email


End file.
